


佛罗伦萨之吻|The kiss of Florence

by Aluminium4002



Category: Golden Wind - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternative Unversity/pistol play, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminium4002/pseuds/Aluminium4002
Summary: 内含手枪play，设定有变动





	佛罗伦萨之吻|The kiss of Florence

**Author's Note:**

> 内含手枪play，设定有变动

位于意大利中部的佛罗伦萨市是当地画家笔下的常客，人们爱惯了佛罗伦萨的春天——浓郁的花香环抱着整座古老的都城，而热情的意大利青年们往往陶醉于花开的盛景之中，舞动着青春洋溢的肢体。这里的鲜花与鲜花般的青年，都不愧对“翡冷翠*”的美誉。特殊的地中海气候让春天的佛罗伦萨格外受欢迎，游客多半会选择在这迷人的季节来到这座城市。冬天的佛罗伦萨虽不算太严寒，却没有花开的胜景。  
这一天的风异常的凛冽，如果动物们聪明点，早就贮存好了度冬的口粮。慵懒的意大利人似乎也和动物们一般警觉，无福消受这样的寒冷，早早地罢工回家。这种天气里，他们最多只适合在午后的阳光下舒展身子——这也是他们一天下来最惬意的时候。傍晚的黄昏失焦，模糊了西部的片片天空。以往热闹的街上仅有寥落的几粒黑影，小商小贩们早已收摊离去，只有少数几个充满意趣的街头画家描摹着亚平宁山丘的一边天。  
乔鲁诺与人约定在了城中的花之圣母大教堂，跟随着他同去的仅有一名干部和一名保镖。他们可不像mafia那样遭人嫌弃，处处需在暗地里活动。这里的所有修会都向他们敞开——他们甚至还得到了租用的许可。花之圣母大教堂地理位置特殊，处于繁华的经济中心、文化中心，文艺复兴的光芒在这片地上照耀了几百年。教堂结构特殊，有着罗马万神殿般的穹顶，红、白、绿的大理石规则地构筑起这美丽的教堂。乔鲁诺在这座城市里最喜爱的就是这片神职胜地，仅管他并无信仰。  
“嘿，年轻人！这是今天新摘的花，看在它们可怜的份上，请带一点走吧。”  
这是一个不起眼的卖花小铺，周围的店大多数已经关闭了，唯有这可怜的花店老板和他的小花儿们在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。  
青年的目光被箱紫色的球根鸢尾所吸引：“这个季节怎么还会有花？”  
“是从南部的大花房运来的。”花店老板赶紧接上话。  
“一支多少钱？”乔鲁诺拾取其中一朵，他喜欢这紫色的小东西。  
“一欧元，”花店老板赶紧解释，“今天街上人少，卖不出几支。”  
“只可惜我身上没有零钱，也带不了十朵花。”乔鲁诺从钱包中取出十欧元。“今天的天气不太好，不知道这些生灵熬不熬得过今晚。”  
一朵鸢尾花被乔鲁诺别在了上衣口袋中。紫色的鸢尾花开得艳丽，给青年俊美的容貌增添了几分生动。乔鲁诺让两人在教堂外守着，自己先进入了这华美的建筑。他一如既往地望着教堂穹顶上的壁画《最后的审判》，意欲洞察为信仰而受苦的芸芸众生。  
熟悉的脚步声由远及近，乔鲁诺下意识地回过头，正好对上了米斯达的眼睛。  
“你倒是够正经的。”米斯达和往常一样穿着便装，挥手招呼，却在乔鲁诺的两米之外停下了脚步。两人之间总有些难以启齿的事情，他不想太接近自己的老板。  
“任务如何？”乔鲁诺说着脱下了黑色风衣，教堂里灯火通明，多多少少暖和一些。  
“威尼斯那边的麻药交易大部分已经能掌控了，几个皮厚的家伙要求我们出更多的钱，我就教训了他们一顿。”米斯达说着在身旁的长凳懒散地坐下，“你穿那么正式地让我来教堂，恐怕也不是为了听我说个报告吧。”  
“当然，”乔鲁诺轻笑，“一个月不到几次的见面，必须要慎重对待。”  
米斯达听后极不情愿地闭上了眼睛。乔鲁诺对米斯达这副“主动接受”的作态感到些许惊讶，愉快地抬起米斯达的下巴，俯身吻上他的唇瓣，但立刻被米斯达推开了。  
“收一收你的兴致，我还没答应和你做爱。”  
“我以为你默许我这样做。”乔鲁诺朝着米斯达眨了眨眼睛，“你明明一副等待着被享用的样子。”  
“我哪有！”这句话着实戳中了米斯达的痛处。  
“可是你闭上了眼睛。”  
米斯达实在受不了乔鲁诺认真注视自己的眼神，别扭地移开了视线，“我明明是不想见到你……与其在这里做还不如把我送去喂狼。”  
“那我们去别的地方。”乔鲁诺舔了舔米斯达的手心。  
年轻人的性欲很容易被挑起，米斯达知道他这次又骑虎难下了。  
入夜的佛罗伦萨里繁华才刚刚开幕。这是佛罗伦萨罕有的雪夜。天空飘着鹅绒小雪，两人借着教堂内部的灯光登上了旁边的阁楼。阁楼上装着花哨的彩色玻璃窗，光线能透过它们，照亮阁楼一片小天地。  
“乔鲁诺，我比你年长，在性事方面我也应该拥有一定的主动权，”米斯达看着乔鲁诺慢条斯理地脱下自己的衣服，生出了几分后悔。  
“嗯？”乔鲁诺停下了动作。  
“上一次……再上一次都是你在操我……”这实在让米斯达羞赧。  
“可你不是依然很舒服吗。”乔鲁诺绿色的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发亮。他每次在性方面表露出一副天真无邪的作态，让米斯达觉得自己总是有愧于他。  
“不如我们玩个游戏。”乔鲁诺的眼睛更亮了，“我尽可能地不去用我身体的任一部分触碰你，如果你被我挑逗到高潮，今后都是我在上面；但如果我失败了，随你处置。”  
这对米斯达来说是一笔不错的交易，他并未思索太多，爽快地答应了。  
阁楼的空间黑暗狭小，除了视觉外，似乎各种感官都被放大了。乔鲁诺剥开了米斯达的衣服，用领带将他的双手缚在头顶。米斯达的裤子也被脱下了一大半，露出蜜色的大腿肌，以及没有勃起迹象的性器。  
“玩捆绑？我的性趣可没那么低俗。”米斯达哂笑道。  
“当然可不止这点。”乔鲁诺熟练地掏出米斯达的左轮手枪，“希望你能好好记住今夜。”  
“你不会要用手枪吧！”米斯达差点只剩惊叫，不过片刻之后他恢复了平静。“你要是想一枪打死我然后奸尸可是很有难度的。”  
“说不定呢。”乔鲁诺用一贯温柔的声音说着令人发憷的狠话。  
“那就来试试吧！”米斯达对自己替身的精密度有着十足的自信。  
手枪上还带着米斯达的体温，乔鲁诺端着它抚过米斯达凸起的喉结：“它很敏感，每次我含着他时你都会喘息地厉害。”乔鲁诺优雅的动作和他说的下流的话完全不搭，“还有这里。”他把枪口贴在米斯达右侧的乳头上。金属散热性能良好，此时手枪前段已没有多少体温了，冰冷的金属刺激着乳头充血挺立起来。  
敏感的乳头被自己的枪口碾压、挑拨，画面实属香艳，手枪顺着马甲线搔过肚脐，在下腹那里挑逗着半勃起的性器。  
“哼、嗯……”米斯达的下体被手枪挑逗，火热的性器与冰冷的金属外壳摩擦，是一种别样的快感。  
“这里已经完全勃起了。”乔鲁诺用手枪碾压龟头，以至于枪口沾上了粘腻的体液。手枪划过会阴，移动到了暴露在冰冷的空气中的、微微颤动的后穴。  
“你的手枪想进来这里。”乔鲁诺贴着米斯达的耳边私语。  
“不！不可以！”米斯达势要坐起，被乔鲁诺用手按到在了地上。  
“好好看着，它可以的。”  
乔鲁诺确实没有说谎，枪口也只有两指，对于经历过几次性事的米斯达来说，这点尺寸只要稍作润滑，绰绰有余。  
“请你用唾液润湿它。”乔鲁诺提出无礼的要求，却似乎感觉不到尴尬，表现得十分从容。  
“你他妈的！”米斯达额头青筋直跳，“你怎么不去舔？”  
“我说过我不能用我的身体的任意部分去挑逗你，我想也包括我的体液。”  
“所以，请你舔它。”乔鲁诺换用了命令式的语气。  
米斯达是真的后悔了，但又不得不去服从乔鲁诺。他闭眼舔上枪身，刚才触碰过自己性器的腥躁味依然留存。  
“不想太痛苦的话，请你舔得足够湿。”乔鲁诺温声威胁。  
米斯达可没那么放得开，一直都只舔着前端一小段枪身。他的感觉自己的脸部有些发烧。舌头轻轻地扫过紫色的金属外壳，像一只为了讨好人类而舔舐的豹猫。而当米斯达听到乔鲁诺的威胁时，为了自己小菊花的安全，不得已含住了前端的枪口。  
乔鲁诺好像突然想起什么，在米斯达吞吐手枪时怔了一下，之后立马回过神，用手枪模拟性交的动作进出米斯达的口腔，饶有兴味地看着他。这个突然的举动令米斯达恐慌，他害怕一个走火，自己会当场暴毙，性器也萎了一半。  
手枪在米斯达高温的口腔中被传递了热量，温度也渐渐趋近体温。趁着这热量还没散失到空气中，乔鲁诺将手枪抽出，抵上了米斯达的穴口。  
敏感的那处感受到了异物的入侵，穴口紧缴。乔鲁诺贴着米斯达的耳廓安慰道：“放心，它要不了你的命。”  
米斯达知道自己紧张无用，便试图放松。枪身顺着唾液的润滑进入了一大半，乔鲁诺改变了进攻的方向，随即碾压到了突起的前列腺。米斯达弓紧了腰，半软的性器又颤颤巍巍地站了起来。  
手枪能被含入的部分太短，刚好抵到前列腺。乔鲁诺对着米斯达潮红的面色稍加思考，轻轻将手枪抽出小部分，随机卸下了还插在穴口的手枪几枚子弹。  
“我卸了四枚。”乔鲁诺说完装好手枪，将枪身重新插入米斯达的后穴。“来猜猜哪一发是实弹。”  
“你疯了！”米斯达挣扎地想要逃跑，挪动着身子往楼梯口去，却被乔鲁诺拖了回来。  
“请准备好……这是第一发。”乔鲁诺面容看似冷静，却无法抑制自己激动的喘息。他抵着米斯达的前列腺扣动了扳机。  
“啊！”米斯达惊叫出声，然而没有他想象中的内脏爆出、血流成河，他还很安全。对于米斯达这种从事暗杀职业的男性来说，快感有一半来自于危险，而此时他在做人生中最危险的性爱，全身上下的各个感官都清晰到了极致。  
“这是第二发。”  
只有扳机扣动的声音。  
“第三发。”  
依然没有出现射入血肉的枪声。  
米斯达的双腿紧紧扣住乔鲁诺纤细但坚挺的腰，像是在翻涌的海中抓住一块浮木那般。枪口抵着前列腺，每次扣动扳机都会适当地刺激到那块敏感地带，一阵酥麻感便会爬上小腹到达性器顶端。米斯达因为紧张而剧烈地收缩内壁，性器已经鼓胀到了差点射精的地步了。  
“第四发。”  
“不！乔鲁诺·乔巴拿你他妈疯了！”这短短几秒是如此漫长，米斯达的脑子里的画面飞速地闪动，似是将死之人看到的走马灯。他认为死亡并不足以令自己畏惧，但死在性交上就十分难以言说了。  
“米斯达，不用害怕，你一直都是安全的。”乔鲁诺的声音耐心温柔。他轻轻拂开米斯达眉间的几粒汗珠，轻啄他的眉心。  
米斯达神情恍惚，喘出的气息也在发颤。他的身体上布满了汗液，一道精痕攀上小腹，淫乱得不成样子。整个身子油光发亮，仿佛涂抹上了一层蜜蜡。  
“你已经射了。”  
乔鲁诺似是对这一结果很满意，捋顺着米斯达额前的碎发，吻上了那个微微跳动的喉结。米斯达已经累瘫了，任凭乔鲁诺如何摆布自己的身体，时不时地发出了细微的呻吟声。乔鲁诺舔上他脖子侧面的青筋，重重地吸吮了一下。  
“啊!”米斯达一阵吃痛，此时他的脖子侧面已经开出了一朵艳丽的红花，张示着乔鲁诺对他的所有权。  
“专心一点。”  
乔鲁诺的吻很细密，尽数落在了米斯达的敏感部位上，耳后、鼻尖、锁骨，最后落在了胸前的那两点上。乔鲁诺将左边的乳头含在嘴里舔弄，故意发出吮吸的水声，另一边的乳头也被照顾到了，他用手扣弄这乳尖的小孔，惹得米斯达又痛又痒。  
此时米斯达的性器又被挑逗得半勃起，乔鲁诺用指尖粘了一点精液涂抹在依然紧致的穴口，渐渐探进去。  
“我知道怎么样才能让你兴奋。”乔鲁诺含住米斯达的性器，舌尖重重地扫过龟头，舔过阴茎颈，最后在马眼上打旋。他还有技巧地揉搓着米斯达的袋囊，坏心眼地用指甲勾划过会阴。乔鲁诺渐渐尝到了腥气的体液，抬头看着米斯达。  
男人此时已经呼吸紊乱，被缚住的手不停地挣扎着，想碰碰那没了抚慰的性器。  
可乔鲁诺权当没注意到，有用手指粘了点精液开拓后穴。后穴的体温和冰冷的空气形成对比，滚烫无比。乔鲁诺慢慢揉搓着前列腺，后穴一边经受刺激一边放送下来，待手指增加到四根时，便拉开西装裤的拉链，将自己的性器深深地埋了进去。  
“唔……”乔鲁诺的性器其实早已勃起，埋入时更是坚挺无比，甬道被肉刃一下子开拓，后穴里的软肉立刻攀附上去。他看着米斯达被突如其来的进入惊呀而迷离的表情，在寒冬里感到微微燥热，脱下了西装外套，随手解开了衬衫的两粒扣子。  
他趁着米斯达还没回过神，开始运动起来。男人间的性爱直接粗暴，处处直击敏感点，湿软的肉壁抽搐似地一抽一抽地。紧致的肉壁恰好贴合性器的形状，如吸盘般吸附着乔鲁诺的性器。  
米斯达的臀部肌肉发达，后穴比常人的更加紧致。每当乔鲁诺重重碾过前列腺时，米斯达会情不自禁地用健壮的大腿夹住乔鲁诺的腰，发出一声难耐的吟叫。  
“不、不能老是碰那里……啊！”  
乔鲁诺此时覆上米斯达的身体，啃咬着他的乳尖，加快抽送的力度。等到米斯达快要射出时，乔鲁诺就用手堵住了他性器顶端的小孔。  
“唔……唔！”  
这是米斯达第一次被限制射精，下腹胀痛又酥麻。快感一波一波的袭来麻痹了他的大脑。他不停地喘息。乔鲁诺情不自禁吻上米斯达的唇，用舌头撬开牙关，舔舐这米斯达的舌根，再抚摸到上颚敏感到黏膜。涎液顺着米斯达无法闭合的口腔滑过脖子，流到耳后。  
他偶尔操得很深，顶到那一小段弯折的肠子，每次顶到那里，米斯达都会感到难受而一阵干呕，但此时快感比反胃感更甚，呻吟的开关按下后就再也停不下来了。  
“啊、啊！唔……嗯……”  
乔鲁诺加快了抽插的速度，熟透了的深红色的媚肉被性器带出，穴口的体液被肉体间快速的摩擦打出了白色的泡沫，顺着米斯达的臀缝留到大理石石砖上。袋囊拍打着结实的肌肉，发出色情的响声。  
在数次抽插之后，乔鲁诺一声低喘，将精液灌进米斯达的后穴里，滚烫的精液似是要将肉壁融化。与此同时，束缚住米斯达性器的手也松开，米斯达射在了乔鲁诺的手心里。  
乔鲁诺将精液抹在了米斯达的腹部，细细地舔着米斯达腹肌上的沟壑，好似品尝什么美味的佳肴。  
“唔……乔鲁诺，别舔了……”米斯达轻哼出声。  
“抱歉。”乔鲁诺松开对米斯达的束缚，将性器抽出。高潮后的余韵仍刺激着后穴，穴口抽搐着吐出白精，沿着饱满的臀肌滑落在地上。  
于此同时，彩色的光斑印在米斯达美妙的胴体上，似是千年前华丽、未掉色的希腊神像。乔鲁诺看得些许呆滞。  
“喂，乔鲁诺，”米斯达活动了一下好不容易被松开的手，“我想揍你。”  
乔鲁诺轻笑出声，掌心包住米斯达的拳头，在手背上落下轻轻的一吻。  
“剩下的子弹在这里，”乔鲁诺卸下手枪，爬出两只小虫子，“当时我已经用黄金体验把子弹变成了生物。”  
米斯达松了一口气，闭上眼睛用自嘲的语气说：“或许我就应该相信你，毕竟我还是你的情人。”  
“情人？”乔鲁诺用深潭般的碧绿眼睛注视着米斯达，颇有几分深情。只可惜米斯达没兴趣捕捉他眼中掀起的波澜。  
情人？他还没注意到吗。  
若只是情人，他就不必三番五次地去救米斯达……他也不纯粹为了欲望而与米斯达性交。  
乔鲁诺弯下腰舔吻着留在米斯达颈上的吻痕，毛绒绒的头发蹭上米斯达的脸，米斯达颇觉得舒服，迷迷糊糊地轻哼出声。  
两人的热情似是火苗，点燃了周围的空气，寒夜里相拥的两人并不冷，因为他们分享着彼此的体温。  
“不是情人……是恋人。”乔鲁诺的唇贴着米斯达的耳际，仿佛低语的恶魔，拥有蛊惑人，让人陷入爱情陷阱的能力。  
“可以再做一次吗？”  
然而对方回应他的是绵长、沉稳的呼吸。  
乔鲁诺轻笑出声，垂眼注视着米斯达的睡颜，将西装口袋里的鸢尾花别在米斯达的左耳。  
紫色的鸢尾花，花语为“爱意”，以及“信仰者的幸福”。  
他再次俯下身，像虔诚的信徒亲吻神像那样，在米斯达的额头上烙下了一个吻。  
—————————END——————————  
注*：“翡冷翠”为佛罗伦萨的英文音译，在意大利语里寓意着“鲜花之城”。


End file.
